Maegon Targaryen
Maegon Targaryen was a Valyrian sellsword most famous for his membership to the organisation remembered infamously as the Band of Nine. History Second son of Rhaenys Targaryen, Maegon was born in 224AA into his brother’s shadow. As was the case with many of the others that would eventually come together in 258AA to form the Band of Nine, Maegon was bold and ambitious, and sought to create something for himself, knowing that little would be benefited to him while he lingered in Volantis. Taking a small group of men with him, Maegon set north, bound for the Free City of Qohor. After a moon in the city of limited success, he instead marched east, to the Kingdom of Sarnor, knowing of the Tagaez Fen’s habit for infighting and civil war, as well as the riches possessed by the Kings. Arriving at the High City of Sarnath, he was turned away at the gates, for the Sarnori see no place for outsiders in their lands, beyond the exceptions provided in the city of Kasath, and the Outlying Kingdoms. Dejected but eager to not return to Volantis without anything gained to his name, the ambitious Dragonlord instead journeyed further southeast, to Slaver’s Bay, and then beyond, to Qarth. Promising his kindred connection to the beasts of Valyria to one of the Thirteen, Maegon pledged his attention to the hatching of a dragon egg that had fallen into the hands of the merchant. After a series of failed attempts, Maegon fled the city, taking the dragon egg into his possession, as he had, unbeknown to the Qartheen, swapped it out for a painted stone mimicry. Travelling from city to city, Maegon would eventually return to Volantis on the advent of his four-and-thirtieth nameday, bringing with a wealth of silver gained through means licit and otherwise, as well as five-fold the number of men that left with him a decade and a half prior. Invited to the Merchant’s House by Makmol zo Ozoz, the Commander of the Bronze Circle, a sellsword company that he had worked alongside previously, Maegon pledged his attention to the coalition, and became one of the Nine. Maegon Targaryen would prove an effective commander, distinguishing himself upon the streets of Achissa and Lys alike. Ever-hungry to expand the Kingdom he sought for himself, he led a number of excursions and campaigns into the Disputed Lands, seizing control of much of the territory. He had returned to Lys for a meeting to discuss their planned conquests of the Free Cities of Tyrosh and Myr, as well as the Stepstones when Volantene sails were spotted in approach. After fleeing Lys in the wake of the Tiger Triarch Haelor Staegone, Maegon was amongst the few surviving members of the Nine that set up in the Stepstones. Claiming Bloodstone and the Veiled Isle as his Kingdom, Maegon was eventually slain by Saan off the coast of Grey Gallows following ongoing struggles for power and control. Salazor was quick to claim Bloodstone and the Veiled Isle for himself. Whilst there is little evidence to support such a rumour, it is claimed that the dragon egg stolen from Qarth by the Valyrian is hidden upon one of the isles he once ruled over. Category:The Band of Nine Category:House Targaryen Category:Volantis